The invention relates to a recoil brake with hydropneumatic recuperator and forward counter-recoil movement damping.
A hydropneumatic recuperator having the aforedescribed features is, for example, disclosed in German Patent DE-PS No. 2053098. (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,880). In the aforedescribed recuperator a separately constructed recuperator cylinder is required which is acting as a brake, and in this known recuperator the recoil damping is initiated immediately at firing. Consequently, a free recoil of the gun barrel is not possible as long as the projectile is still disposed therein. This causes the accuracy of fire to be disadvantageously influenced. Furthermore, this known hydropneumatic recuperator for recoil mechanisms has the drawback of requiring that its constructional length is at least twice as long as the recoil distance, and its operational elements must be assembled in different constructional groups.